


Day by Day

by kaneshon



Series: A Fated Meet [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Uzumaki Naruto, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established uchiha sasuke/uzumaki naruto, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, No Mpreg For Now, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Soft Sasuke, soft naruto, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneshon/pseuds/kaneshon
Summary: Being married didn’t really change anything, they were still the same people as they were. An Alpha-Beta couple of ten years. And if anything, it was as if they were closer than before. But this was them. Naruto and Sasuke. And they had gone on for too long without a fight.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: A Fated Meet [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836532
Comments: 31
Kudos: 157





	Day by Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. 
> 
> A/N: The summary makes it sound scary but I promise, it's not haha It's literally just fluff through and through. Wrote this while working on the second chapter of how Naruto and Sasuke met and thought to share. With that being said, thank you all for the support on this series and I'm glad you guys are enjoying the ride as much as I enjoy writing them! As always, they're most likely, 99.999% sure, OOC so forgive me for that. Nevertheless, hope you enjoy it! Happy New Year and until next time!

It had been a month since they got married and moved into the new apartment of theirs. Naruto frankly didn’t know what to do with this much space, if he was being honest. He had gotten used to the small place before. And it was then he realised just how little of things they had in collection when most of the space remained empty. Not enough frames and not enough pictures to hang, not enough plants to decorate the white space and definitely not enough trinkets to showcase. 

It bothered him. 

Deciding he would poke Sasuke about it when he got home, he yawned, trudging into their quiet and dark apartment. Lately, he had been tired than usual and with him going back to school now that classes had started up again, he was more than exhausted. Walking into their bedroom, one of the other, to his surprise still, he took off his clothes along the way after tossing his bag at the foot of the bed. 

Knowing Sasuke would bitch, he made sure his used clothes ended in the laundry basket near the entrance of their master bathroom and walked inside. Taking a hot shower and wearing a pair of pyjama pants and Sasuke’s older black shirt, he wiped his hair with a towel, holding back another yawn. 

He wasn’t hungry but it was ticking to dinner time and he hadn’t eaten a thing. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to, it just nothing appealed to him and when he did try to eat, they made him want to gag. 

It was honestly worrying. 

This had started sometime this week and he couldn’t even stomach his favourite bun from the school’s vending machine. 

But maybe it was just the stress. He was a homeroom teacher at that and he had a lot on his plate at the moment. Maybe once he was used to the school schedule again, he would be fine. 

He hoped so. 

Deciding he wanted something sweet, he remembered he had bought a packet of small chocolate drops wrapped in gold aluminium foil. They weren’t the best quality of chocolate seeing how they were cheap but they still hit the spot. He wasn’t really that big on sweets, but he couldn’t deny the need crawling underneath his skin. 

Sometimes, he just needed comfort food, he supposed. 

He paused. 

He hadn’t eaten Ichiraku’s ramen in a while. Hurrying back into his bedroom and rummaging through his bag, he found his phone to order takeout. He hesitated just for a second when Sasuke’s disapproved stare flashed in his mind before he snorted under his breath. As if his Alpha could even stop him right now. 

His fingers paused at the checkout button as what he had thought. A wide smile stretched on his lips as his free hand touched his neck where he bore Sasuke’s mark. A mark…that lasted and never faded. He had been afraid it would start going away but it stayed. It stayed and he had never felt this relieved whenever his finger pads grazed on the uneven surface of his tan skin. 

Biting his bottom lip, he completed his order and tossed his phone on his bedside table, still on a mission to get to those chocolates. Excitedly, he crossed over the small hallway to get to the kitchen and yanked open the door of his fridge. He crouched down, humming as he rummaged through the items and moving things around, making no effort to put it all back in place. 

A frown crossed his lips when he couldn’t find the bag of chocolates that he had stashed in here. Standing up, he closed the fridge and started to open the cabinet doors above it. Still nothing. With each movement and search, the more his heart started to sink to the bottom of his stomach. He couldn’t find the chocolates. 

Disappointed now, he huffed a breath and crossed his hands against his chest, a hand tugging at one end of his towel. 

Where was it? 

Had Sasuke touched it? 

That didn’t sound like him. His Alpha wasn't into sweets, worse than Naruto. He hated it. Sighing under his breath, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Curiosity began to eat at him followed by the itching need to find those chocolates. With his fatigue, the combination of needing and unable to find what he craved warped around to create frustration. He walked to his bedroom, taking out his towel and tossing it on their bed before he grabbed his phone. 

Typing a quick message to his Alpha regarding his chocolate’s whereabouts, he sat at the edge of the bed and waited for a reply. Impatience thrummed underneath his skin, fingers itching to call Sasuke instead. He knew he was making a big deal about something so trivial but a small part in his mind really wanted it. 

When Sasuke replied with a, ‘ _Ah, those? They expired so I threw them away two days ago._ ’, frustration turned into pure anger. Startled at the wash of emotions, he gripped his phone tight and tossed his phone to his side, running his fingers through his hair. Fuck. Why was he so mad? 

They were expired and Sasuke threw them away. 

But why didn’t the Alpha just _replace_ them? 

A loud sigh escaped his lips as he stood up, stomping his way back to the kitchen to search through something to quench the craving. When there wasn’t even anything remotely close he could find, the desperation turned into more frustration. Slamming a cupboard louder than necessary, he was about to go to the store and buy it himself when their apartment door rang. Moving there, he yanked it open and gave the delivery man a fake smile when his food was given to him. 

He took in a deep breath. 

At least he had ramen, he guessed. The frustration still simmered underneath his skin, though but it was lesser compared to the promise of his favourite food. Moving to the kitchen, he grabbed a bowl out of habit and poured the ramen into it. The anger on Sasuke faded just a tad, bringing in a wash of warmth at the way he had subconsciously adapted his habits. 

He shook his head and placed the packaging aside for recycling, grabbing his bowl and moving to the living room with a glass of water. He sat down, about to dig in when the first sip of the ramen had him recoiling. It didn’t taste the best and he disliked it. He frowned, taking another sip before he placed the ramen on the coffee table in front of him, confused. 

Confused and with the now lessened frustration bubbling again inside of him. 

“What the hell,” Naruto whined under his breath as he sighed and pushed the food away, mourning at his sudden change of appetite. Fuck, he just needed the chocolates. Standing up, he stormed into the bedroom and grabbed his phone. Without hesitation, he called Sasuke. And with each ring gone unanswered, the frustration bled into anger. When Sasuke did answer, he snapped, “What the hell were you doing that took you so long to answer?”

There was a long pause from the other side before Sasuke cleared his throat. Then, his Alpha spoke in a hushed voice, “I’m in a meeting. What’s wrong?”

Naruto blinked before his shoulders slumped, guilt washing over him at what he had done. “Fuck, sorry,” he said. “Fuck.”

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asked, his voice switching into borderline worry, one that Naruto had heard a million times ago. 

“I’m fine,” Naruto said, tiredly as he slumped on the bed on his back. “Fuck, no. No, I’m not. Sasuke, get me those damned chocolates that you threw away.”

Sasuke didn’t answer for a while before he said, “Those chocolates?”

“Yes,” Naruto said, not even injecting humour into his voice. “Can you get them for me?”

Sasuke hummed under his breath. Naruto thought he would agree but then he said, “I don’t think I can today. I’ll be done with work late and it’s thirty minutes away from where I work. By the time I get there, the shops will be closed.”

Naruto held his breath. “Why the fuck did you throw them, man?”

“They were expired,” Sasuke said. 

“It’s not yours,” Naruto said, stressing out. “You didn’t have to touch them.”

Sasuke sighed. “What is wrong with you?”

“I want them,” Naruto said, stubbornness etched in his voice. “Fuck you, man.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, “just eat something else for today.”

“If I could, I would!” Naruto exclaimed, loudly as frustration built into anger. Pure anger. “Fuck you for throwing away those things! I wanted them. Why didn’t you even tell me?” Before Sasuke could even say anything, the Beta went, “Fuck, whatever. See you.”

“Naruto—”

He ended the call and tossed his phone harshly to his side. He crawled on their bed and went under the sheets, hugging Sasuke’s pillow even if he was mad at him. He lay there, letting the silence engulf him until it was broken by his phone ringing. He sighed under his breath, knowing he had worried his Alpha and grabbed it, answering it without hesitation. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Sasuke said, sounding like he wasn’t whispering anymore. 

Naruto remained quiet, tightening his grip on the pillow, not knowing what to say to that. At the end, he said, “Sorry. I didn’t mean that. I just got mad.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Sasuke snarked, earning a brief smile on Naruto’s face. “You said you can’t eat?”

Naruto frowned, burying his face into the pillow before he slapped a hand on the mattress. “Yeah,” he said, muffled. “I couldn’t eat anything. I bought ramen and it didn’t taste good.”

“Do you have a fever?” Sasuke said, his tone now pitched lower and clouded once more with growing concern. “Any flu signs?”

“Nah,” Naruto said as he took in a deep breath, pulling his face away from the pillow to breathe easier. “I just want certain foods and then not.”

Sasuke remained quiet before he cursed under his breath. “Fuck it, I’m coming home.”

Naruto blinked before he tightened his grip. It was only when he heard brief swishing sounds and distant keys jiggling that his heart skipped a beat as warmth washed over him. And then the guilt that he had yelled at his Alpha for something so stupid. He sat up, placing Sasuke’s pillow on his lap. 

“No, you have work,” Naruto said, softly. “Sorry for snapping at you, Sasuke. I guess the stress just got to me.”

“I’m still coming home,” Sasuke said. “You’re my top priority, stupid.”

“Bastard,” Naruto whispered, affectionately. “Nah, don’t come if you do have things to do.”

“It’s fine,” Sasuke said with a soft hum. “I’ll get you those chocolates on the way. Do you want to eat anything for dinner?”

“I don’t know,” Naruto said, his soured mood lightening the longer he spoke to his Alpha. It was strange, what he felt. “I just wanted those chocolates. And that’s all.” And then he clutched his free hand on the sheets. “And you home.”

Sasuke remained quiet for a while before a soft huff of breath reached his ears. “I’m coming home,” he said, in a voice that he only reserved when he wanted to pamper Naruto and that had his heart clenching tight in his chest. “I’ll get you whatever you want.”

“Just you,” Naruto said. “Just come home.”

“I’m coming. Do you want to stay on the line?”

“Nah,” Naruto said as the tiredness in his muscles showed itself. “I’ll be here. At home.”

With that said, their phone call ended. Naruto dropped his device next to his head, tossing Sasuke’s pillow to where he found it and got out of bed. He trudged back to their living room and took a seat on the couch, staring at his not-even-half-eaten ramen. Pouting, he grabbed his ramen and sipped on the broth, only for it to taste bland. It just didn’t hit the spot. 

Confused again, he took the ramen to the kitchen and placed it on the countertop. Man, he really thought he could at least eat his ramen. Crossing his arms against his chest, he contemplated on what else he could eat besides his cravings. Rummaging through the cabinets once more, he took out bread. 

Opening it up, he munched on one piece, relieved when he didn’t automatically recoil from it. With the entire loaf in his hands, he went back to the living room and sat down. The quiet in the house was overwhelming at times, he realised. With the ticking sounds coming from a wall clock, to the windows showing that it was rapidly welcoming the night, some buildings had switched on their lights and streetlights coming alive—it was picture perfect serenity. 

After he finished eating at least two slices of bread, he placed the loaf on the coffee table and let himself sink into one side of the couch, melting against the cushions. He didn’t know how long he had stayed there, just that when the doors clicked open followed by a beep, it was the loudest thing in the room and startled the Beta. 

“I’m home,” Sasuke’s deep voice reverberated into the living room, causing Naruto to smile. 

“Welcome home,” Naruto said from his side on the couch, forcing himself to sit. 

Footsteps thumped on the ground before the very man he had wanted to see stood before him with messy hair, loose tie on his neck, his navy blue jacket on his left arm while his other hand held a few bags of what seemed like groceries. Sasuke’s dark eyes searched his face before he left the Beta in the living room for a bit. When he did return, it was to a few of those very chocolate drops he wanted. 

Sasuke stood in front of him, handing it over to which Naruto took them without fuss. 

“Hold still,” Sasuke said as he pressed a hand on his forehead. “No fever.”

“I’m fine,” Naruto said as he munched on one drop, sighing happily as the buzz underneath his skin disappeared. “I’m just stressed out.”

“You can’t even eat Ichiraku’s ramen?” Sasuke asked, pulling his hand away to cup a tan cheek, tilting the Beta’s face until he was craned up to look at his Alpha. 

There was a furrow on his husband’s face, one that had Naruto smiling gently at. 

“Yeah,” Naruto said with a careless shrug. “I’m fine now though.”

“You don’t look fine,” Sasuke said as he let Naruto’s face go and sat next to him. He turned his body so he was sitting in front of the Beta, hands cradling his face. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

“I’m fine,” Naruto said as he shook the remaining chocolates on his palm. “I got these.” After a beat, he added, “Sorry about earlier. I wasn’t fair to you.”

“It’s fine.” Sasuke searched his face before he squished Naruto’s face, eliciting a series of giggles from the Beta. Taking his touch away, he messed up the Beta’s hair and standing up. “I’ll go take a shower and make dinner.”

“I can make it—”

“No, you stay here,” Sasuke said, pointing at him. “I’ll make something for you to eat too.”

Naruto’s lips quirked upwards again. He didn’t think he could eat anything else but he knew that if he said that to Sasuke, it would worry him evenmore. Not when the Beta had no idea why he felt this way either. Finishing up his chocolates, he scrunched the gold aluminium foil and placed them on their coffee table, just in time for the Alpha to come back with what seemed like stuffed vegetables. 

The Beta stared at it before he said, “Yeah, no.”

“You haven’t eaten anything today, dumbass,” Sasuke said as he sat next to him, smelling fresh from the shower and looking far more relaxed and at home than he had been an hour ago. “Here.”

Naruto reluctantly took hold of a stuffed tomato. When he peeked inside, he saw meat. He blinked, tilting his head to one side as he brought the thing near to his face and sniffed it. He waited for him to recoil but when he didn’t, he cautiously took a bite. He could feel the dark eyes boring at the side of his face and he would be amused if not for the confusion that he hadn’t disliked it. 

“Okay?” Sasuke asked, voice quiet.

Naruto glanced at him before he nodded. “It tastes good. That was fast, making the filling I mean.”

“I’ve been meaning to make these,” Sasuke said, grabbing his own stuffed tomato. “I already had them prepared.”

Naruto could see that. Sasuke had always liked preparing things in everything he did before he took the step in carrying it out. Sniffing once more, he took another bite of his tomato, relieved that he was able to eat this at least. He hummed happily under his breath as he finished, earning a soft click of a tongue from his Alpha. Before he could retort, pale fingers grasped his chin and gently forced him to turn to face the taller man. Sasuke had tissues in his other hand, wiping away at his mouth. 

“Thanks,” Naruto said, cheeks warming and his heart fluttering in affection he harboured for Sasuke. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes before he tossed the tissue on the coffee table. “Eat properly. You look like a toddler.”

“Shut up,” Naruto said, jabbing Sasuke’s thigh hard enough to cause the man to jolt, much to the Beta’s amusement. He yelped when the Alpha touched his ear and pinched it. “That hurts, bastard!”

“Well, your finger jabbing into my thigh hurts too,” Sasuke said. The pale fingers then caressed the shell of his ear, soothing the area from the pinch. Naruto sighed, taking another stuffed tomato to eat. When Sasuke remained caressing his ear and occasionally tucking a stand of hair behind it, he nudged the Alpha’s knee with his own. “What?”

“You’re not eating,” Naruto said with a frown. “I can’t finish all of them.”

“I know.” Sasuke took his hand away and began eating as well. “Do you think you can afford taking a break from school?”

Naruto paused in his munching, shaking his head. “School term just started back up again, Sas. I’m a homeroom teacher at that.”

Sasuke hummed under his breath. “You look too tired.”

“I’ll be fine,” Naruto said, nudging his Alpha’s knee with his own again. “You look just as tired. Work’s been busy, huh?”

“As always,” Sasuke said, snorting. “Idiots left and right and me losing my brain cells every few minutes listening to them talk.”

“Aren’t you glad you married an intelligent man like me?” Naruto joked, earning a scoff.

A finger poked his forehead, pushing him away. “Sure, stupid.”

“Asshole!” Naruto grinned as he rubbed at the spot where Sasuke poked his forehead. Just then a thought crossed his mind. “Hey…do you think we need more pictures?”

Sasuke shrugged. “I don’t really mind them. Why?”

“Just…” Naruto waved around their space. “Isn’t it a bit too empty? I didn’t realise how little things we have until…now.” 

The Alpha scanned the room before those dark eyes landed on his face. “I think it’s alright.”

“Really?”

“Why do we need to take pictures when we can do them when we want to?” Sasuke shrugged again. “Wouldn’t it be more meaningful when we do take them because we want to? And not because we want to fill a space?”

Naruto took that in. Sasuke had a point. All these pictures they took weren’t because they had to, it was because they wanted to and it was because it meant something special to them. “I guess,” Naruto conceded. 

“If you want,” Sasuke said, “we can. Take more.”

Naruto smiled, heart warming at the words. He shook his head after a moment of contemplation. “Nah, you’re right.” 

“Admitting I’m right for once in your life?” Sasuke teased, smirking when Naruto rolled his eyes. “What a surprise.”

“Shut up, bastard,” Naruto said, humour in his voice. 

They quietly finished their meal then, Sasuke cleared up the coffee table from the mess, much to Naruto’s delight. He sighed as he sunk into the chair, listening to the clock ticking and distant sounds of water from the kitchen. It was only when his husband came back to join him on the couch, this time with a warm blanket to toss over their bodies, did he fully relax. 

Once Sasuke sat down, Naruto immediately latched onto him by curling a hand over the lean waist and tossing a tan leg over his lap. Sasuke chuckled, adjusting himself until they were fit like a perfect puzzle piece, a hand wrapped around Naruto’s shoulders to keep him close. Gently, Naruto placed his head on Sasuke’s shoulder, sighing. When the blanket was finally covered over their bodies, it was then everything felt perfect. 

A yawn escaped Naruto’s mouth. Sasuke pressed his lips at the side of his face, nudging him closer against his chest. 

“Sleep,” Sasuke said. 

“I just ate,” Naruto whispered, the fatigue now coming back full force. “You’re the one who told me not to sleep after eating.”

“I’ll make an exception for today,” Sasuke said, his voice quiet. “You’re exhausted. So, sleep.”

Naruto tightened his grasp over his husband’s waist. “Stay with me?”

“Stupid question,” Sasuke said, pressing his lips at the side of his face again. “Go to sleep, Naruto. I’ll carry you to bed.”

“I’m no princess,” Naruto retorted but when another yawn hit him, he couldn’t help but to succumb to the request. “Thanks, Sasuke. Love you.”

Sasuke remained quiet for a few seconds before he buried his nose against Naruto’s head. “Love you too.”

Wrapped in his arms in this quiet, feeling safer than he had been today, he let the tiredness to finally drag him under. All worries that he had felt the entire day faded just like that under Sasuke’s care. And for the umpteenth time since they started their relationship, Naruto could only count himself lucky for having someone like Sasuke devoted to him. 


End file.
